<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Far Away by Oatmeal_2214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948941">So Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214'>Oatmeal_2214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap travels to see his best friend, Karl! But before he can he develops... feelings??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is based off of the song ‘505’ by Arctic Monkeys. If the mcc say that they are uncomfortable with being shipped this fanfic will be taken down. This is Karlnap so if you don’t like that i’m sorry! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap awoke in bed. His head ached, he turned to the side to check the time. 12:35. He knew it would be at least noon when he woke, he did play until about 2 in the morning. He gets up and walks to the bathroom, slinging his articles of clothing around the room. He hops in, he hummed Sweater Weather as he scrubbed his head.</p><p>Once he was out, he walked back yo his room and checked his phone. 10 missed calls from: “Karl 🥵”. Sapnap decided that he should probably call him back. Karl answered on the first ring. “SAPPPP!!!!” Karl yelled, “Ahhhh chill, whats up?” Sapnap laughed. “i missed you!” “Bro how?? I was gone for only a couple hours.” Sapnap said, “A couple hours too long!” Karl giggled.</p><p>They sat on the phone for a little while longer until the topic of life was asked. Sapnap really didn’t like it in Texas, it was HOT. Karl said he really liked North Carolina because it was never too hot and never too cold. “You should come visit sometime.” Karl sighed. They sat in silence. “I’ll think about it.” “Oh okay, well I gotta go. I’ll see you later sappy!” “oh bye-“ Karl hung up before he could say goodbye. Sapnap never liked that. “Ughhhh” Sapnap groaned as he looked at the time. 3:00 PM. That call felt like forever. But why? Sapnap pushed that question to the side as he got up. He walked into the living room and watched a movie.</p><p>After the movie was finished, Sapnap decided that it was time to stream. He loaded up minecraft and got into a empty VC. Sapnap never liked the word empty. Every time he opened discord to see that Karl wasn’t in one of the VCs something died inside of him. As Sapnap’s thoughts flooded in, someone joined. “Hi Sap!” Karl’s voice rang in Sapnap’s headphones. “Hey Jacobs!” A short silence filled a gap. But it felt like forever. “HELLO AMIGOS!” Quackity had joined. “Hey Big Q.” Sapnap was hoping it would just be him and Karl like it was earlier. Sapnap mutes his mic, “Thank you for the donos and subs!” he said. </p><p>They played for a while and Quackity sang his stupidly funny songs. “Okay guys I gotta go! Meoww.” Quackity said as he left the VC. “Hey so about the-“ “I have to go. Bye Sapnap.” Karl said as he left the VC, leaving Sapnap alone. “Bye.. I guess.” he said. He said goodbye to his chat and raided Quackity since he was streaming Slenderman. <br/>Sapnap flopped onto his bed and his head immediately was flooded with thoughts. God dang it, Karl. Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it. Your laugh is so cute. I want to hear you again. I want to see you. I want you. I need you. I would fall apart without you. Am I in love you, Karl Jacobs? No. I’m straight. I think... You make me feel so warm. I want you in my arms. My hand in your soft hair. I want that. I want you. <br/>Sapnap thought of what Karl had said earlier in the day, “You should come visit sometime.” I want to. I am. Sapnap stood up and walked back to his computer and went to the nearest airport’s website. His moused hovered over the ‘Buy’ button.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap buys the plane ticket and is going farther and farther into his feelings for Karl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter a little different that the last. The whole area where its based off of ‘505’ by Arctic Monkeys, comes in a little bit. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap awoke and a loud groan follows. He had fell asleep at his computer. He got up and walked to the kitchen, rubbing his face, feeling the imprints of the keys. Sapnap made his cereal and sat down. Twitter wasn’t that interesting that day so he got bored quick. He put his phone down and put his bowl in the sink. Sapnap walked to his room and sat infront of the computer screen. *buzz buzz*</p><p>Incoming call from: Karl🥵</p><p>appeared on screen. He gulped and picked up the phone. “Sap! I thought you weren’t gonna pick up!” Karl yelled, “Of course I would pick up.” </p><p>Anything for you. Karl. </p><p>“So about going to North Carolina. When are you free?” Sapnap said. He wanted it to be a surprise but he didn’t want to go and Karl be booked. “Huh- YOU’RE COMING TO NC???” “Well yeah I want to.” </p><p>To see you. </p><p>“I’m free for a couple days in November, if you’re up for those days.” Karl said, “Yeah yeah I’m free anytime. What are the dates?” </p><p>After a while, they figured it all out. Sapnap would come to North Carolina on the 9th and stay until the 11. </p><p>I can’t wait to see him. Touch him. His voice is going to sound so much better than on some laggy discord VC. </p><p>Sapnap it was time to stream. He loads up minecraft and hops on the SMP. Once joined he sees Philza walking around with Techno, Tubbo walking around doing presidential duties, and then George. He moved his character over to George’s. Sapnap saw that he was in a VC and joined. </p><p>“Heyyyyy” Sapnap said, “Oh Sapnap, hey.” George said, a little surprised by Sapnap’s sudden presence. “Go get Dream from Logstead.” “What the hell is that?” Sapnap said. “Tommy’s exile area. I don’t know why he named it that but just go get dream.” “Okay okay!” Sapnap then ran towards the nether portal. </p><p>It took Sapnap a while to find where Tommy’s portal was but he finally made it back to L’Manburg with Dream. Sapnap looked over at his phone to see a notification that said:</p><p>Karl Jacobs is live: DREAM SMP WITH QUACKITY.</p><p>He decided that he had been streaming long enough and sent his viewers to raid Karl. Sapnap sat down to watch Karl’s stream for a couple minutes.</p><p> His smile is so cute. He looks so happy. </p><p>Those couple of minutes turned into hours, he didn’t realize this until he heard Karl say, “Thank you guys for watching the stream today! I’ll send you guys to George now, bye bye!” </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>Sapnap turned off his computer and got up. </p><p>It was already 8:20. He had wasted his day away. “Arghhh” Sapnap groaned. He made his way towards the bathroom. He hopped into the shower because he forgot to take one earlier in the day. A couple minutes go by and then Sapnap hears *Buzz Buzz* from his phone *Buzz Buzz* </p><p>Karl? </p><p>Sapnap reached for his phone and clicked accept. “Sap! What are- are you in the shower?” Karl said. “Yeah I had to take one to take my mind off stuff.” Sapnap said. “Ohh..” Sapnap didn’t know this but on the other side of the phone, Karl was a blushing mess. “What are you up to right now? I thought you were streaming?” “I was but Twitch crashed. Sigh..” Sapnap burst out laughing. “Why did you say sigh-“ “shut up!” Karl said that but he was laughing too. Sapnap gets out of the shower but stays out of frame on his phone. He walked to his room and laid in bed, talking to Karl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Always There For Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap wakes up and is still on the phone with Karl. Dream calls and Sapnap tells him about his feelings for Karl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiii so the next chapter will contain the 505 stuff and some chapters after that. Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap wakes up and hears a faint snoring beside him. He turns to the side to see his phone still on facetime with Karl. </p><p>Hes so cute. How long did we stay up last night? If he wakes up and sees me, will he think i’m a creep for being awake and still on the phone with him. We can just call later. </p><p>Sapnap hung up and texted him:</p><p>Sorry, I woke up and we were still on the phone lmao.</p><p>He then sat up in his bed, ruffled his hair, and got up to go shower. For some reason the shower was cold. Not just ‘cold’ but freezing. <br/>Sapnap doesn’t like that word. That word made him remember what he felt like before he met Karl. A freezing cold, lonely, loser. </p><p>Once Sapnap stepped out, he brushed his teeth and walked back to his room. He hadn’t touched his phone since he texted Karl. But when he got back to his phone there was one notification:</p><p>One missed call from Dream🟩</p><p>Sapnap immediately called him back. Dream and Sapnap had always been friends; they just started drifting because they both had met new people. Dream answered on the last ring.</p><p>“Geez took you long enough.” Sapnap said,</p><p>“Oh shut it.” </p><p>“Anyway, what did you need?” Sapnap was confused on why Dream had called. He would usually call off of discord but this was just a normal call. </p><p>“I wanted to know if there was something going on between you and Karl. Everytime I hop on discord its always you guys in a VC together. Is there anything going on?” Dream said.</p><p>It was true. Karl and Sapnap were in a VC together alot and if they weren’t then they were probably facetiming eachother.</p><p>“Well.. um.. I kinda..” “Sapnap. Just spit it out.” Dream said, he wanted his friend to just tell him if anything was going on so he could help.</p><p>“I think I have feelings for him. I don’t know if he feels the same. We’re always on call because I like listening to his voice. I don’t tell him that of course though.” Sapnap finally spat out. </p><p>“Sapnap! Oooooo Sapnap has a crush!” Dream said teasingly, “Oh shut up!” Sapnap was laughing too, it was funny. </p><p>“Okay so now that you know that, you can’t tell him.” Sapnap said. He was being serious now.</p><p>“Of course.” Dream said and he meant it. He wasn’t going to tell the guy that his best friend was in love with without permission. </p><p>Then Sapnap heard his ringtone and his screen went dark.</p><p>Incoming call from Karl🥵...</p><p>“Dream he’s calling. I’ll talk to you later.” Sapnap then accepted Karl’s call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Wish I Had You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap answers the call and things go a little wild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a little rushed but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi Karl!” Sapnap said</p><p>“Sapper napper!” Karl yelled, “Wanna play some Minecraft?” </p><p>“Of course!” Sapnap said excitedly</p><p>They played for a little bit. They ran around El’ Rapids, took walks on the prime path, and even went to the nether. They also had a fight to the death which resulted in Karl’s crap scattered about party island. It was all fine and chill until Karl said the one thing that Sapnap didn’t want him to.</p><p>“I’ll turn on my facecam if you do.” He said,</p><p>“Uhh sure.. I guess.” Sapnap then flicked on his camera, soon Karl followed and turned his on.</p><p>Wow. He looks so perfect in that light. I want him now.</p><p>“You nimrod, follow me!” Karl said.</p><p>“Oh yeah coming.” Sapnap said.</p><p>Karl led him to party island and they ran around there more.</p><p>“You look so hot.” Sapnap said.</p><p>Wait. Hell. Did I just say that out loud? Did he hear me? I hope not.</p><p>“What the honk?” Karl said really flustered.</p><p>YEP. I DID. I’m such an idiot. Damnit. </p><p>“You heard what I said.” “Yea I did Sapnap.” Karl said.</p><p>“If I was over there right now we would be cuddling. You look so beautiful in that lighting. It really shows off your features.” Sapnap said.</p><p>What the hell am I doing? </p><p>What was Sapnap doing?</p><p>“Sapnap.. S-stop.” Karl said with a slight stutter in his voice.</p><p>“Karl~” Sapnap got closer to his mic, “You’re so perfect. Especially for me~” Sapnap was practically flirting with him at this point and not the playful flirting. Literal flirting.</p><p>“Sapnap.. What are you saying?” Karl was feeling like a mess.</p><p>“Exactly what it sounds like, baby~”</p><p>“S-Sapnap you look really cute too... I want to feel your hair. Is it soft? It looks fluffy.. like a pillow.”</p><p>“When I come to North Carolina you can feel it.” Sapnap said, somewhat normally this time.</p><p>It goes quiet for a couple of seconds. </p><p>“Hey Karl?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah Sap?”</p><p>“I really- No- Nevermind. I’m tired. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Good night Sapnap.” Karl said, “I love you.” Karl then hung up before Sapnap could say it back. Sapnap didn’t even know what he said.</p><p>Did he say what I think he said? I love you... Karl... God damnit why did I say all that? Does he mean I love you platonically???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Song.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl sends Sapnap a song. Is this a love confession or just bros being bros.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is kinda short but this next one (I might split it into 2 chapters) is very eventful. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap woke up with a pep in his step until all the memories of last night flooded in. </p><p>Why did I do that. Damn.</p><p>He rolled over to grab his phone. </p><p>I’ll just scroll through Twitter. That’ll get my mind off of it.</p><p>Once he opened his phone he saw a single notification.</p><p>Karl 🥵<br/>hey listen to this.</p><p>It had a link leading to a song called ‘505’. Sapnap had never heard it before. He decided to scroll through Twitter for a while until he decided he needed to shower. Maybe that would help because Twitter sure wasn’t. Almost every post consisted of Karl. He walked into the bathroom and opened Spotify ready to play the song. He turned it on and got in.</p><p>I’m going back to 505<br/>If its a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive<br/>In my imagination you’re waiting, lyin’ on your side<br/>With your hands between your thighs</p><p>Sapnap thought: I like this. The music in the background is good in general.</p><p>Stop and wait a sec<br/>Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling<br/>What did you expect?<br/>I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck<br/>Or I did last time I checked</p><p>Sapnap was confused what that last part meant: What is that supposed to mean? ‘“I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck”’. What the hell is that supposed to mean?? Is Jacobs trying to say something? No. Maybe this is just a bro thing. He just likes the song and wanted me to hear, right?</p><p>But I crumble completely when you cry<br/>It seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye<br/>I’m always just about to go and spoil a surprise<br/>Take my hands off of your eyes too soon</p><p>Sapnap was still trying to think if Karl meant to send him this song as a confession or he just wanted him to listen. He wanted to believe it was the first option but he knew it probably wasn’t.</p><p>Sapnap hopped out of the shower and walked back into his room. “Thanks Jacobs.” Sapnap groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its finally time for Sapnap to go see Karl!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and simple chapter. Sorry if I don’t post daily i’ve been pretty busy lately. Anyways enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had already been one month since Sapnap booked the flight. He had an early start to his morning, 3:46 to be exact. He grabbed his suitcase and called an uber. The uber arrived within minutes. It drove until they got to the front of the airport.</p><p>Sapnap got his bag check and every thing that he needed to done. He sat there until they called his flight number. 5:27 the clock read. He got his things and walked to to the runway. Once he was on it wasn’t long before he fell asleep. </p><p>He awoke on the ground. He was in a house? Sapnap was confused.</p><p>What the hell?? Where am I??</p><p>Just then Karl walked in. </p><p>“Hey baby~” Karl said</p><p>What...? </p><p>Before he could say anything Karl walked over and sat beside him. </p><p>“Karl. Why am I here already? I don’t remember getting off the plane.” Sapnap said</p><p>“Ohh baby~ you must’ve forgot.” Karl said as he scooted closer to Sapnap’s face.</p><p>Is this real? What am I supposed to do? </p><p>Before Sapnap could say anything else Karl leaned in.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Hello passengers we are landing now!” A voice said. </p><p>Sapnap jolted up. Great. It was just a dream. Sapnap fixed himself up before the plane landed. When he finally got to baggage claim he texted Karl.</p><p>I’m here</p><p>Sapnap sat there for a couple minutes until he heard someone yell his name.</p><p>“Sapnap!”</p><p>Sapnap whipped his head around to where the voice was coming from. He saw Karl running towards him.</p><p>“Karl!” Sapnap jumped up and hugged his friend.</p><p>“How was your flight? Did it go okay? Are you-“</p><p>“I’m doing great at the moment and the flight was fine, don’t worry yourself!” Sapnap said reassuring his friend.</p><p>“Okay..” Karl said as he put his hand in Sapnap’s hair.</p><p>“What are you doing nimrod?”</p><p>“Your hair.. You said I could feel it when you come here. Soft..” Karl said</p><p>Sapnap and Karl stood there for a couple more minutes in eachother’s grasps. </p><p>So warm..</p><p>“Okay lets get going!” Karl said</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They drove towards Karl’s house. As the drive went on they were singing their hearts out to Sweater Weather, some Corpse, and Party in The USA. It was all fun and amazing until the song had come on.</p><p>I’m going back to 505</p><p>They both went quiet. </p><p>“hm mhmm” A gentle hum escaped Karl’s lips</p><p>It sounded angelic almost. His sweet hum against the song sounded amazing. Karl rolled down the windows a bit because it was getting a little stuffy in the car. The wind kept brushing his hair into all sorts of places.</p><p>Pretty..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Hate Him But Can’t Live Without Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to Karl’s house and hang out. Dream Texts Sapnap and they talk for a while. Sapnap and Karl drive to a restaurant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for putting so many cliffhangers. If I don’t put some I’ll get caught up in writing and end up writing it all in one night- ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both walked into the house. That drive felt like forever but it was only like 20 minutes. </p><p>“What do you wanna do?” Sapnap said </p><p>“We could watch a movie.” </p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>They both walked over to Karl’s room. Karl grabbed his laptop as Sapnap sat on the bed. Karl plopped the laptop on his bed and sat next to Sapnap. As the movie went on they got closer and closer to the point where they were practically cuddling. They were.</p><p>Were so close. He’s so warm. </p><p>Karl’s fingers intertwined with Sapnap’s. Was Karl half asleep? No. He was wide awake paying attention to the movie.</p><p>Why is he tormenting me? I hate this. I hate him. No. No I don’t. All of those nights where I stayed up late and thought about him. I love him.</p><p>Before Sapnap knew it, he was asleep and so was Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap awoke to arms around his waist and Karl’s head on his shoulder. Sapnap grabbed his phone because he didnt want to disturb the sleeping Karl beside him. He opened his camera and took a quick picture before heading towards Twitter. He scrolled for a while until he heard a low groan behind him. </p><p>“Good morning Jacobs~” Sapnap whispered</p><p>“Oh shut up you fell asleep before me! What time is it anyway?” Karl said</p><p>“Ugh its only 1:30.”</p><p>Karl rolled over and stood up. </p><p>“Do you wanna play?” Karl said, sounding much happier than he was two seconds before.</p><p>“Of course! Never have to ask me!” Sapnap walked over to Karl’s desk. </p><p>Karl pulled up an extra chair for himself to sit in. Sapnap didn’t want to bring his entire set-up so they decided that he would just play on Karl’s.</p><p>“Smp?” “Yep!”</p><p>They hopped on. No one else was on the server except for Dream and George. They decided to join a VC with them.</p><p>“Hello!” Dream said and George just gave a simple hey.</p><p>“Hi!” Karl and Sapnap said in sync</p><p>“Come to the community house.” George said.</p><p>They walked around the smp while talking. Sapnap had let Karl take over because his hands were starting to hurt. So he was just scrolling through Twitter and every once in a while he would go to Tiktok.</p><p>*buzz*</p><p>Sapnap looked at the top of his screen to see a notification.</p><p>Dream🟩<br/>Have you told him??</p><p>Sapnap hesitated. He wanted to Dream that yes, yes he did tell Karl about his feelings. But of course, theres the truth... He didn’t. He was too scared.</p><p>no. idk when i will. what if he doesn’t feel the same. </p><p>After Sapnap sent that message he just kind of sat there. He really did want to tell Karl. He was too much of a wuss to. </p><p>Great! When am I supposed to tell him? Is it gonna ruin our friendship? Us? No. The word ‘us’ never described me and Karl. ‘Us’ means that we come in a pair. Me and Karl aren’t even together.</p><p>*buzz*</p><p>Dream🟩<br/>You need to tell him soon. Telling him later could cause more chaos. If you tell him in the next few days then your friendship might be saved. I love you.</p><p>Dream.. </p><p>Thank you bro. um I’ll tell him sooner or later. I love you too. Also how are things going with you and George? You’ve been paying so much to me and Karl.</p><p>I actually confessed to George before you and Karl joined the VC. He said he felt the same but we didn’t get to talk about being a couple yet.</p><p>I’m so happy for you! I hope you guys turn out as a couple ^^</p><p>That was the last message Sapnap sent him before laying his phone down and sitting back in his chair.</p><p>Dream had enough courage to tell George. AND George felt the same. That could happen with me and Karl. To really think about it Karl is really lovey dovey to me. I mean like we cuddled earlier, the moment at the airport.</p><p>“Sapnap!” Karl said</p><p>Sapnap opened his eyes to Karl’s face inches from his.</p><p>“Wake upppp! Lets go get food.” Karl already had his jacket and mask with him.</p><p>Sapnap jumped up and grabbed his crap. They hopped in the car and drove to the nearest restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap confesses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda long chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I’m sad that were nearing the end of this fic. I’ll probably be back writing more sooner or later. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Table for two please.” Karl told the waitress.</p><p>The waitress led them towards a table with a small parasol outside. Sapnap looked around and they were the only ones out there. They both sat down and looked at the menu. Karl started some small talk and soon it led to them on the topic of relationships.</p><p>“Yeah I like this one person but eh, I don’t know.” Karl sighed</p><p>Does he like someone else? Its still a possibility he likes me, right? Maybe..</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Oh well actually..” Sapnap said</p><p>This is my chance. No one is around. Confess Sapnap. Confess your love for him.</p><p>Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand softly. He gently rubbed Karl’s knuckles.</p><p>“Um well you see.. I kinda..”</p><p>Sapnap stared at his lap.</p><p>“I’m-“</p><p>“I love you too Sapnap. Always have.” Karl said</p><p>Sapnap looked up at Karl and he already had tears welling up. He did it. Sapnap confessed. Well not exactly, Karl did it for him. Sapnap got his other hand and held Karl’s face, wiping the tears that slowly fell down his face.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Sapnap leaned over the table and gave Karl a single kiss on his lips before backing away. They just sat there looking into each others eyes until the waitress came back to get their orders. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap held Karl’s hand in his own. They were back at the house but Sapnap didn’t want to let go. Karl turned on a movie but neither of them were paying attention to it. Only to each other. Sapnap planted a small but long kiss on Karl’s soft lips.</p><p>“Sapnap, what does this make us?” Karl asked</p><p>“Whatever you want us to be I guess. All I want is for us to know eachother’s feelings.”</p><p>“I want us.” Karl said</p><p>“So boyfriends? Or do you not want labels?”</p><p>“Boyfriends.” Karl leaned over and kissed Sapnap.</p><p>I guess it’s official. I’m so glad I confessed. Thank you, Dream.</p><p>Sapnap soon melted into the kiss and put his hand onto Karl’s cheek. Karl deepened the kiss with putting his tongue in Sapnap’s mouth. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the minute. </p><p>*buzz buzz*<br/>Quackity 👹<br/>Karllllll <br/>wanna play mc!???</p><p>Karl backed off of Sapnap. </p><p>“I’m sorry baby, Quackity wants to play MC.”</p><p>“It’s okay, we can always be alone later~” Sapnap kissed him once more before he got up and went to the kitchen.</p><p>I’m getting on now bigQ</p><p>Karl walked over to his PC and started up Minecraft. Once it loaded up he got on the smp. He then joined Quackity’s VC and sat in his chair.</p><p>“Hi Karl!” Quackity said in a voice filter</p><p>“Hey BigQ! How has your day been?” </p><p>“Very very very nice if I say so myself! I’m gonna guess yours has been good because of Sapnap being there!”</p><p>“You’re correct! I’m doing better than usual.” Karl laughed</p><p>I feel like I should tell him about me and Sapnap. But I don’t know. I’ll ask him tonight. Where did he go anyway? </p><p>Karl thought. Sapnap then walked into the room and sat a monster on his desk. Karl muted his mic, or at least he thought he did.</p><p>“Thank you baby.” Karl kissed Sapnap’s cheek</p><p>“It’s no problem, I thought you were thirsty.” Sapnap opened his monster and drank a bit, “I was anyway.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“Umm Karl.. you’re not muted.” BigQ said</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Was the only thought going through the couple’s heads at that moment.</p><p>“Uh ummm.”</p><p>Quackity bursted out laughing, “If y’all were dating, why didn’t you tell me!”</p><p>“Well we just figured it all out today and I didn’t know if we were comfortable with telling everyone yet.” Karl said</p><p>“Ohhh well besides that, I’m happy for you guys! So are you going to tell the viewers?”</p><p>“No not at the moment. I want us to be at a comfortable spot and then we’ll tell them.” Karl sighed.</p><p>“Oh anyway you should stream because I am later and you can raid me then.”</p><p>“Okay!” Karl went over to Twitch and hit start streaming.</p><p>They streamed the smp and some mcc parkour practice. Then it was time for Q to start streaming so he logged off and raided BigQ.</p><p>“Ughhh” Karl groaned as he fell onto his bed, “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Come over here” Sapnap patted the spot next to him, “Come lay down.”</p><p>Karl crawled over to where Sapnap was and laid down. Karl pulled the blanket over the both of them and cuddled close to Sapnap. They both soon fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>